1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge and a process cartridge which are installed in an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus in which a process cartridge is detachably installed and a toner cartridge is attached to the process cartridge is known.
In such an image forming apparatus, since an operating portion for opening an opening formed in the toner cartridge is exposed, the operating portion may be moved due to contact with other members and the opening of the toner box may be opened, whereby the toner contained in toner cartridge may come out.